


Foot Massage

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Two boyfriends try out a new fetish together.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Foot Massage

It was one thing to claim you didn't fap to something, had never looked up porn for it or had a folder saved of material. It was an entirely different thing to be pushed into trying it and find you enjoyed it a little more than you expected.

Lee found himself in that position, stuck down on the floor with his legs parted as Calem slowly massaged his crotch with the ball of his left foot. He hadn't even fully agreed to the situation, had been kneeling down in preparation to give the promised blowjob, but some early back-and-forth had led to Calem pressing him to sit back with a foot to the shoulder, a nudge to his knees, and now a foot to his cock. He tried to laugh off the situation, as if this wasn't affecting him, but it was. It really was. He had already been getting hard, and this was making it worse.

"You want to take those off?" Calem sounded like he wasn't sure Lee even did, like he might just want to blow his load in his jeans. Lee nodded briefly as he reached for the close of his pants. "Wait, hold on… Not yet." He sounded whiny like always - wasn't he basically asking him to take them off? Lee frowned but moved his hands back as Calem continued to rub at him. "I think that people like this with shoes on, too."

"I don't exactly go for this kind of thing," Lee said carefully. The look Calem gave him could be diluted tenfold and still contain enough doubt to poison a village. "Um. I mean. It's up to you."

"Sit up on your knees," he said instead, and Lee rose up, again reaching for his pants. "No… Not yet. Here." He beckoned him even closer, until Lee was just a step from the couch, then he rose his foot to again meet him. "Here. Just grind against it, okay?"

"Can't I take my pants off?" Lee knew how whiny he sounded.

"No," Calem said, drawling the word as he glanced away from Lee's face. "I don't want you to." 

Lee sighed and began pressing himself against his foot, uncovered and soft against his dark and textured jeans. It was difficult with his cock erect beneath them, difficult to aim for pleasure when the zipper and button were in the way. Lee had to angle his hips and grind in just the right way for it to even feel good, but it was strangely worth it for that alone. Whenever anything took work to ensure it felt good, somehow it made it all that much better. Calem seemed to be enjoying the acrobatics he had to play with his hips to get them to find just the right amount of pressure against the unmoving foot, watching with interest Lee had grown to recognize as his form of pleasure. When he finally grew tired of the difficulty and began to pull down his pants, Calem didn't stop him.

"Sit back a bit," he said instead. Lee wanted to rebut, but when Calem reached out his leg and pressed the underside of his foot against his cock, he fell silent after taking in a short breath. Calem curled his toes gently, barely flicking against the head, and Lee had to grind his teeth to keep from groaning too loud. He had barely even felt the touch, yet Calem had him this hard. He watched with wide eyes as Calem drew the ball of his foot down the length of his shaft, then back up. His eyes shot to the one resting on the floor, comfortable in its spot, and the needy look he then sent to Calem seemed to register immediately as Calem smiled.

"You want both…?" He raised the other foot, bringing it closer as Lee held out his hips eagerly. "I didn't know you like this kind of thing."

"I - _don't_ ," Lee groaned, tilting his head back as both feet wrapped around his cock. "Oh, fuck, yes…"

"You definitely do," Calem said with a smile. He stroked up and down with both feet as Lee pressed his hips up into the sensation, leaning back on his hands to fully press his hips into the touch. "You're going to make such a mess on them, too, you know that? You always come so much."

Lee lowered his head to hungrily watch the way his cock slid from between Calem, mouth agape as he tried to parse in vain why this felt so good, so perfect. He'd never felt this way before - did they need to start doing this sort of thing more often? How could he get Calem to rub him off with his feet every day? Did he need to have him start doing squats to build up better leg muscle? His own hips definitely needed the help, they were exhausted just jerking into the soft touch of the soles of his feet, though he doubted he was panting only from the effort. He didn't tell Calem when he was finishing, simply let it roll over and through him as he spilled himself wrapped in the warmth of his feet, his toes curling in the sticky release.

"Holy shit," he gasped, finally resting his ass down onto the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

"You got so horny there," Calem said with quiet surprise. "Look at this." He held up his feet for him to see, their soles and toes coated in his spunk. "Come on. You owe me for that." Lee grimaced. "You want me to do it again, don't you?"

That was all the convincing he needed. Lee sighed and leaned down to take his left foot first, dragging his tongue to pick up his own release off Calem's smooth skin. He felt his muscles twitch beneath him. "Ticklish?" he asked as he moved down to the ball of his foot.

"Your tongue is so - " Calem giggled at the sensation, his other foot flexing in sympathy. Lee rose a brow, then leaned his head back and took his big toe in his mouth and fellated it gently. "Oh, my god," he said, struggling to contain his laughter. "God, I'm gonna need to jerk off…"

"Go ahead," Lee said, finding his other foot to copy the techniques on. Calem shuddered as he watched, grinning from ear to ear as he pulled his own pants apart. "Looks like you don't need a lot of convincing to try this again, huh?"

"You're one to talk," Calem managed, still grinning wide as Lee lapped both feet clean. When he finished, he moved between them, coming up close to finish the job fully. "Shoes next time?"

Lee nodded so hard he nearly choked as Calem finished down his throat.


End file.
